My Guardian Angel
by Sweetkoneko
Summary: In a world where people with special abilities are hunted and despised, it is not always easy to keep love and responsibility apart. But when one of the most devastating fates threatens Ace, will Marco be ready to give up everything in order to save the fire devil? ( MarcoxAce, Yaoi, AU)
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first time I publish a story on this site, so please let me know if you find any mistakes.**

**I also have to say, that english is not my native language but I'm trying my best to translate this story properly.**

* * *

**My Guardian Angel **

**Chapter 1**

"You will be for a long time quite far away …" Thatch said almost irrelevantly, what Marco however skillfully ignored. Too often this issue came to the fore, as that you could still stand it with complete patience. The blond knew exactly what his longtime Friend wanted to say, even if it was hidden behind thousand sentences.

"... And he will certainly not remain single forever." Thatch went on with his lecture, while Haruta could not keep back a wide grin any more. Marco has always been a calm and collected person, but since their newest member showed up here a few months ago, this fact suddenly changed.

The young man with his little quirks and good appearance drew even the attention of someone like Marco to himself, so that now a sort of small fire burnt between them. A flame that might actually stand for love and passion, if there weren't this two big problems: `First my brother and then I – Ace´ and `Too stubborn for everything – Marco´.

Ace moved about one year ago with his brother Luffy to Logue Town, to escape from the radical hunt on Devils. Devil was in itself nothing else as a code word of the government, for people with special abilities. They were publicly represents as dangerous and unpredictable, which of course was just a provocation of the top members of the government. These people were aiming to get as many Devils as possible under their control, in order to use them for unnecessary power struggles.

In contrast, however, raised a number of organizations whose leaders were know under the name of Whitebeard, Shanks or a few jears ago - Gol D. Roger.

The Devils found protection by those organizations and thereby Ace had also found his place in this family. The problem was rather his brother Luffy, who went without contradiction his own way. That wasn't necessarily bad, but the younger D. did not think highly of hiding and also had no problems to protect his friends with his abilities.

Though Ace accepts the peculiarities of his brother, he immediately starts worrying the moment Luffy was out of sight. This also led to the fact that the black-haired man somewhat neglected his own private life and make things unnecessarily hard for the people around him.

The fire devil was a born fighter, which is why he always reacted to the smallest remark of Marco accordingly and almost every conversation of those two became a big flirt - at least in Thatchs theory.

In truth Ace simply had the gift to make normal sentences as `I need help in the cellar, could you come down with me ? ´sound like a promising offer of wild excesses. Marco on the other hand took his position as Whitebeard's right hand very seriously and responded to Aces rather hotheaded nature with a quiet, but also dominating manner.

„I still have a few things to do, so you two don't need to wait for me" the Phoenix finally respond and subsequently disappeared in the small office of the bar. Basically they didn't need this pub at all, but to not attract attention of the government, one had to behave as normal as possible.

„Well... and away he is," Haruta murmured sarcastically, while Thatch sulkily crossed his arms. He just couldn't understand, why Marco was making such a fuss.

The facts were quite obvious and the goal within one's reach. „Guess the matter is somewhat more complicated than we thought" said the elder of the two, as the front door was suddenly torn open.

In came a completely drenched Ace, which quietly cursed the rain with an impressive vocabulary of swear words. Haruta and Thatch were quite surprised about this appearance, because one pretty much never saw the black-haired man in such a weather outside his dry and warm apartment.

„Is everything alright ?" asked Haruta slightly worried, but Ace just smiled at her. „Yes no need to worry, I kinda just locked myself out again and Luffy unfortunately decided to stay at his friends tonight"explained the 20-year-old, at which Thatch and Haruta could only shake their heads.

With the D. Brothers such incidents were nothing unusual, yet Aces habit to constantly forget his keys made things only worse.

„You two are really a disaster, but if you want you can stay with me ... No you can't!"Thatch said suddenly, at which the other two just threw him slightly irritated looks. „I mean ...unfortunately you can not stay with me tonight, but I'm sure Marco can help you out with this problem" the man quickly added, as Marco walked out of his office again.

Haruta understood the plan of Thatch immediately, which is why she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the door. „That's true after all this belongs to your job, right Marco ? Well...have fun you two" the young woman called in a good mood and was afterwards gone in a matter of seconds.

Outside she and Thatch bumped into Vista, who was immediately stopped from entering the bar. At first the tall man didn't unterstood what was wrong, but once he glanced through the window and saw Marco with Ace at the counter, everything was clear. „You try it again?" he asked almost a little bit bored and sighed, when both of his family members start nodding contentedly.

In the meantime, Ace had sat down on a barstool and Marco unobtrusively took a closer look at the younger. The black, open shirt stuck now formally on the well-built upper body of the dark-haired man and altogether Ace looked really...soaked. Right – soaked was the word Marco was looking for, which is why he had to give no more attention to these dark eyes and cute freckles.

„Locked yourself out again?" asked Marco afterwards, on which the younger gave him a small smile. "Happens quite often lately, huh?" Ace was slightly ashamed, as the phoenix would probably drag him to his apartment again. Not that the 20-year old would mind, only did he not want to be a burden to Marco because of his own stupidity.

„It still lies in the normal area" the phoenix finally replied and picked up his keys from the office

„Although the next time, you´ll have to stay with Thatch or Haruta".

After this sentence Ace lowered his gaze and an unusual tension spread through the room.

"Right ... your job in Mary Joa" said the black-haired man more to himself than to the phoenix, who did not fail to hear the slight distress in Aces voice.

Immediately a strange feeling forced itself on Marco,which he recognized as some sort of...guilt.

He suddenly had the urge to somehow tear this grey veil apart, which threatened to suffocate the ordinarily brightly burning flames in Aces eyes.

But why now ?

Why could the phoenix not control himself now, when tomorrow he had to banish the fire devil from his mind, in order to perform his task correctly ?

It was just not fair...

Marco leant slightly over the counter and placed his right index finger under Aces chin, to force the younger to look at him again. Said Person seemed to be very surprised about the whole action, but did not dare to disturb the blonde in his intention. Too much had Ace lost himself in the eyes of the phoenix, as that he could think of anything logical anyway.

Marco on the other hand had himself a bit better under control, though this also didn't help to prevent the upcoming misstep.

The old beast inside him craved for the blazing fire, which hides itself in the depths of Aces soul.

A weakness that not only Marco, knew all too well. Aces Logia for example also acted almost autonomously and refused to do any harm to its natural counterpart – the smoke of officer Smoker.

Yet the connection between a phoenix and one of the most ancient natural forces was much deeper ... much more complicated. Thus Ace didn't noticed at all, how his fire now challenged Marcos longing phoenix. How lust suddenly took control over both of their actions...

„Marco ..." Ace whispered, as said person buried a possessive hand in his hair and the world around them slowly disappeared. The phoenix had left the last inches behind and touched almost those sinful lips of the fire devil with his own, as „AAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCEEEEEE" - everything was suddenly over. Torn by this shout from their trance, both drew back jerkily and get control over their bright blazing flames.

To his astonishment a feeling of disappointment spread through Ace, as Luffy excitedly told him about a key of some sort. Marco on the other hand tried to calm his angry phoenix and at the same time cursed his lack of self-control.

However, this should not be the only problem of the older male...

Since at an inaccessible place, an angel with long blond hair start writing down the first lines of a tragic story.

A story... that would change both Aces and Marcos life forever.

_On this particular day, a fallen angel without wings will stand once more by your side..._

_whose future lies solely in the hands of the devil._

_He will never know, that this specific promise ..._

_will destroy everything, he had ever hoped for. _

_Because he was willing to give up his pure heart …_

_to live and to love you once again. _

_With absolutely no hesitation, he had burned his wings from his back …_

_in order to taste this deadly posion called hope for one last time. _


	2. Chapter 2

_As it was dark and stormy outside..._

_the angel knew neither where he was nor where he went._

_Only alone his fire seemed to know the destination..._

_and when a supporting hand was suddenly offered to him..._

_the tragic story take its course._

_Because the moment the angel saw those familiar eyes ..._

_the most devastating of all the fates pronounced an destructive curse._

_The angel knew very well that such feelings were not allowed …_

_yet he could not escape this alluring spell anymore._

It had been two months now. Two damned months, which Marco spend in a hopeless town named Mary Joa. Many caught Devils were put here in court, to be sent afterwards to the military education or Impel Down. His job was to find the whereabouts of the detained Devils and the list of prisoners in Impel Down. No easy task if the probably strongest guarded town of the country had her eyes and ears everywhere. Furthermore, Marco could absolutely hold no contact with all members of the Whitebeard crew, which turn out as quit difficultly.

The phoenix felt since long an unusual emptiness, and longed for the old days with his comrades. However, with too much trouble Whitebeard had held his 16 commanders hidden to the government, as that Marco would even dare to make a mistake. The time for an uprising had come, which is why exactly these 16 commanders took over now the last missions with top priority and might not fail at all. The phoenix therefore tried to push all unnecessary thoughts aside, but a certain person just did not want to go out of his head.

Portgas D. Ace ... a man, he had not seen since the incident in the bar. Marco didn't know whether it had to do with the said accident or something else, but the black-haired man let him no peace. Even the beast in his mind was unusually restless and longed for the fire, which he has declared a long time ago as his property. He himself could not understand this possessive of the creature, because after all, he and Ace were just friends. Devils on the same side, who sometimes had the one or other problem with their cravings on account of their abilities. Not that Marco saw in the black-haired man more than a good friend, but less of such incidents would definitely not hurt.

"Have you heard about the incident in Logue Town ?" a male voice said suddenly, what attracted immediately Marcos attention. Not far from him were two officers of Mary Joa, who were most likely on their nightly patrol. In this town a lookout for Devils was kept continuously and even at night the few, not yet discovered 'dangers' had no rest. Suspicious people were brought immediately in well-chosen prisons, but Marco could not let go of this source of information.

"The uprising because Nico Robin? Who has not heard of it ... after all, there never was such a big attack from Devils on a government building"said a man with short, dark brown hair and threw Marco an appraising look. The phoenix, however, ignored this and went as calm as possible past the two officers. Nico Robin was one of the closest friends of Luffy and if an attack took place because of her, the D. Brothers had been involved certainty. Ace should know better, of course, but to let his brother fight alone in such a situation, would be unthinkable of him. The thought alone was almost ridiculous, which is why Marco now had to make a decision. This two officers should pose absolutely no problem and be very talkative with a few persuasive arguments, but this approach could bring disastrous results with itself. Not that the two men would be able to speak after this conversation, but Mary Joa was a dangerous city. Every action had to be thought through here the most exact and Marco could not risk anything in his current situation.

`I hope this is worth it, Ace ...´ the blond man thought with increasingly bad mood, as his Phoenix suddenly jumped into action. The creature spread almost without warning its wings to escape this place, what Marco however could prevent just in time. The control of the mystic bird had never slipped out of him as now and the sudden euphoria, besides, was more than questionable. Even the aforesaid officers observed the slightly strange behaviour of the blond man now, which is why Marco had to exile all plans from his mind and walked as unobtrusively as possible in an enclosed byroad.

Once there, it took only a few steps until blue flames appeared uncontrollably at some places of his arms. `That's impossible ...' Marco thought, when to him only one rational explanation of the momentary behaviour of his phoenix occurred. The fire devil could not be nearby, but this opinion did not seem to convince his phoenix. Over and over again the creature whispered to him assurances of the presence of its counterpart and demanded immediate exploration of the fiery owner.

Marco could ignore this order, but his own curiosity - and also worry – was too great as that he could further deal with the approaching officers. "Stop right there," now called the officer with dark brown hair, which the Phoenix took as his cue to go. Like a shadow he disappeared in many alleys of the city, leaving his pursuers without problems back furiously.

During the last two months he had memorized the streets of this city exactly, which is why such actions were ridiculously easy. However, Marco had to still pay attention, since these human bloodhounds certainly did not represent the greatest danger. Upon closer look, one could discover on certain street corners observation cameras, who remained concealed for the untrained eye. Why exactly this town - except for the presence of Devils - was guarded so extremely, though remained a mystery.

* * *

_`He is here´_suddenly whispered a calm voice and thereby pulled Whitebeards first commander out of his thoughts. His instinct had led him in a rather remotely part of town and he found himself now in front of a dilapidated property, on which only a few old trees and a church building stood. It was pretty obvious that no one had cared about the welfare of the said things for some time , which was quite strange in itself.

Why would Ace stay in a place like this?

The trees and plants were partially withered or had turned gray and the church also contributed a large share of tragedy. The colors of her walls looked very faded and furthermore, there seemed to be only few windows, which did not share the fate of complete destruction with the others.

But although the complete property reflected a rather sad picture, it drew Marco inside the church. His way over there was accompanied by a strange silence, that even worried his phoenix. Especially since this unrest was further strengthened, when Marco got to see the devastating core of the church. Objects such as the long benches were either extremely dusty or destroyed and the ceiling was filled with them the now rather strong wind got inside he church, so that loud whistling sounds could be heard clearly.

The walls looked also very fragile, but the phoenix discovered on their surface an interesting painting. The painting was mainly dominated by red and black colors, which were shown in form of blazing hot flames. In the center on a flat rock, knelt a young woman with blond hair and stared with desperate eyes at her bloody hand. A large white wing rose from her left shoulder blade towards the bright beam of light, which shone almost comforting down upon the fallen angel. By contrast, burning bone fragments lay in form of a wing on the right side of the ground and dedicated itself submissive to its fate in the blazing Fire.

A little bit lost in thought Marco had a look at every worked out detail, before suddenly his instinct stepped in again. This time the urge to find the fire devil was much stronger and the blond man didn't even needed the confirmation of his phoenix to know, that his target was only a few meters away.

This assumption was confirmed immediately, as Marco left the church and got to see Ace for the first time in two months. The black-haired man sat alone on a dark bench, which was placed only a few inches in front of a dead tree. His elbows rested on his knees and his empty look was directed at the ground before him. This rather unsettling posture was accompanied also with an unhealthy, pale skin tone, which let the initial joy of the Phoenix disappear instantly. The sight of Ace was clearly unexpected, especially since he did not even seem to notice that Marco was now almost in front of him.

"Ace?" Marco said slightly worried and carefully placed his right hand on the shoulder of the fire devil, at which the black-haired man winced visibly.

„Don't touch me"Ace hissed suddenly, while his red flames flared up menacingly. Marcos phoenix immediately responded to this obvious warning of its counterpart, so that blue fire was now trying to calm down his dangerous twin. This worked quite well and Ace also seemed to finally notice the presence of the phoenix.

„Marco ..?" whispered the younger of the two and looked at his supposed friend. His eyes reflected a mixture of regret and despair, but that was not the only thing that was out of place. His right hand was splattered with blood and his fire seemed to be somewhat weaker than usual.

"What happened?" asked Marco and took Aces hand to look for injuries. The black-haired man first tried to pull away his hand, but quickly realized that the phoenix did not allow this. „Nothing happened, I was just careless"Ace finally answered and noticed how Marco immediately looked at him again. The phoenix knew from experience that Ace wanted to avoid a conversation, but the question was why ?

_'Is that important? He is pretty much exhausted, so leave him alone'_ suddenly whispered his inner creature and Marco does not take long to understand what it really meant. He felt himself being watched for some time now and probably should neither he nor Ace stay here any longer.

`Do you think it's dangerous? 'Marco asked his phoenix and let go of the fire devil. The presence of a person could be felt clearly now. But before the mystical bird could reply, Ace suddenly groaned in agony and clutched a hand to his forehead.

_' You can not escape from me, my dear...'_ whispered a demonic voice amused and Marcos presence was all of a sudden only a vague perception for the fire devil.

_'However... your beloved Phoenix could also be very useful'._

Pain spread through his body and Ace knew he had to get away from here as soon as possible.

_'Why don't you stay with him and see how quickly he can tear your soul apart piece by piece ?'. _

"Marco ..." Ace whispered desperately, before blue flames suddenly let disappear all this painful feelings. The unwanted voice also retreated and a feeling of relief spread through Ace. The Phoenix of course tried to talk to the fire devil, but as an answer Ace only shook his head and hid his face in Marcos neck. A mistake... which the phoenix allowed and would regret in the near future.

* * *

As you can see, my writing is still horrible, so no ... I still don't have a beta reader. Nevertheless, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.

I also would like to thank _**Portgas D. Paula, staLeticia**_ and _**Azab **_for the reviews - and of course all the others for reading this story ;)


	3. Chapter 3

„A-Ace...", stammered the frail form of a small boy, once the heavy steel door fell with a loud bang in the lock and the cold darkness returned. It was only a quiet cry for help, but it forced his older brother immediately back to his senses. The boy in front of him gave Ace hope and with these desperate eyes the last reason to endure that enforced pain for one more day. Since it was exactly this hopelessness, that Ace wanted to banish from the dark eyes of his little brother.

Even if he would have to give up his own meaningless life ...

„I'm fine", replied Ace eventually with a slightly pained voice, as he pulled his weakened body again to his feet. This scene happened almost daily now, but the older boy saw rather himself in this position than Luffy.

„You promised not to lie to me anymore, Ace...", whispered said brother, as he helped the devil with dark gray eyes and pale skin on the mattress lying on the floor. Luffy could already imagine what had happened, which is why now the icy claws of fear bored into his body. He had already recently lost another beloved person and would not be able to endure this pain once again.

„Listen to me, Luffy", Ace now began with a slightly difficult breathing, as he pulled his brother a little closer. Due to the extreme cold in the room Luffy's breath was clearly visible, which is why the elder thus wanted to give him some warmth.

„I'm doing well and that will be the case, until you're out of this hell hole ... do you understand?", added the black-haired boy finally, after Luffy gave him a worried look. „You'll see Dadan and Shanks again, make new friends and keep your promise to Sabo-" „We ...", interrupted the younger boy suddenly, what cause Ace to falter. Luffy had lowered his head and now clung almost helplessly at the T-shirt of his brother, which was gradually wetted by tears. „We both will escape from here, right? You will not just go and never come back like Sabo...right ?",the last word was just a sob, which the younger boy tried in vain to suppress. He had promised to be strong, but the shock of the loss suffered recently sat too deep in the memory of 7-year-old, as he could stand the increasing burden any longer. Ace stared meanwhile with an expressionless look at the opposite wall, until finally he let his dark eyes return to Luffy „Are you crying again?".

The younger boy shook only his head in response and quickly raised his right hand to wipe away the salty tears on his cheek. Ace watched the reaction of his brother with a small smile, before he abruptly pushed Luffy away. The 7-year-old had not expected such a reaction of course, which is why he clumsily landed on his back and elbows. „W-what?", stammered Luffy and wanted to make eye contact with his brother, when suddenly a little too big straw hat was placed on his head.

„You are much weaker than me, so you should worry first about your own life", heard Luffy his brother say,while he could see almost nothing at all because of his oversized hat.

„I also promised Sabo to watch over you, which is why I will not die any time soon. How could I simply leave behind such a weakling like you anyway ?", continued Ace unwaveringly, as the younger boy pulled the straw hat slightly deeper in his face and began to tremble again. „Promise?", whispered a slightly muffled voice, which cause the fire devil to let his determined gaze wander towards the barred windows ... „I promise".

`_Liar´_ suddenly hissed a dark voice, which startled Ace immediately. The black-haired man was in a completely foreign apartment and sat on a big white couch, what didn´t exactly helped to calm his raging heart. His breathing was also faster than usual, which is why Ace placed a slightly trembling hand on his damp forehead.

What had happened and where the hell was he?

„Finally awake?", said a male voice and dark gray eyes turned immediately to a very known man. `Marco...?' thought Ace slightly confused, while the phoenix walked to the couch and carefully studied him with languid eyes. Ace seemed last night not really be himself and fell asleep rather quickly after arrival in this apartment. Therefore Marco had not even the chance to examine the younger devil of any injuries, so the phoenix now watched every step of the black-haired man exactly. „This is your apartment?", asked Ace in the meantime, as he took a little closer look. Before him stood a round flat glass table and underneath was a light gray carpet, that reached up to a white lowboard. On the said furniture was a medium-sized television, as well as many books and picture frames.

„This apartment belongs to Whitey Bay, but she is currently on another mission", replied Marco and he sat down on the couch next to Ace. The black-haired man then lowered his gaze and seemed to think about something, before he suddenly put on a forced smile. „I guess...I fall asleep unintentionally last night again ?", asked the 20-year-old in a low voice, which conceived the phoenix immediately as an opportunity for much-needed conversation. „That's right, but it seemed to me the reason was rather exhaustion than narcolepsy", replied the elder man, whereupon Ace looked him straight in the eyes again. The dark depths of the fire devil were tainted by an unusual emptiness, which Marco never before got to see at the younger man.

It was almost a cry for help, but apparently Ace didn´t want to voice it „I'm fine, the past few days were just...a little stressful", replied the fire devil and Marco only looked at him appraisingly. At first glance Ace had no external injuries, but the 20-year-old had concealed already quite other things from them in the past. He suffered for example at a slight limitation of movement of the left elbow, which is why the black-haired man now wear an orange elbow pad. „Is Luffy also here? You could hardly answer me a question yesterday and I could not find him anywhere", tried Marco to figure out now, as the fire devil obviously did not want to continue on his previous remark. However, to the his surprise Ace shook his head slightly and turned his gaze to the large tattoo on Marcos chest. „I'm here to take care of personal matters", replied Ace clearly lost in thought, before he suddenly turned away from the phoenix.

„But we can still talk about it later, how about breakfast ?", added the fire devil with his trademark grin and started to get up, what was prevented with an unexpected clutch on his wrist. A hand covered with blue flames was now surrounded by red fire, as both forces responded immediately to this contact. It was almost like an ancient game that Marco and Ace knew all too well, but this inadvertently headed towards a different end. Thus, the two flames were not attracted to each other, but circled their respective counterpart carefully, while azure eyes bored into the soul of the younger man. It was a situation that might under other circumstances lead to a major conflict, but instead to ask the really important questions, Marco called his fire back and surprisingly let go of Aces wrist.

„After breakfast I want concrete answers, do you understand ?", said the Phoenix strictly , as Ace also let his fire disappear. The black-haired man only smiled gratefully and then followed Marco into a large blue kitchen.

* * *

`_His fire has changed_´ whispered the mystical creature, as Marco sat across from Ace and looked in the newspaper for helpful informations. The phoenix noticed already at their meeting in the Church something strange on the black-haired man, but could not take it in meaningful words. It was as if the fire of the 20-year-old was not really present, what should be clearly impossible. After all, it responded a few minutes ago on his own flames very ordinary, even if it felt somewhat strange.

`His fire does not seem to be the only thing, that has changed´ answered Marco, as he watched the black-haired man unobtrusively. Although Ace ate for his standards quite normally, he always seemed to be thinking about something.

„The phone is ringing", said the fire devil suddenly, thus pulled Marco out of his thoughts. From the living room the irritating ringing of the phone was really to be heard, which is why the older man put aside his newspaper slowly and walked in silence in the direction of the said phone. Ace watched this with a small smirk, before he preoccupied himself with his extensive breakfast again. It was very rare that Marco did not perceive certain things, so that such situations always contributed to the good mood of the younger man.

_„It's really interesting how quickly he makes you forget negative thoughts ... isn´t it , Ace_ ?", suddenly said a dark voice, whereupon the smile of the fire devil slowly disappeared and the time seemed to stand still for a moment. An unusual cold spread meanwhile in the room and the knife in Aces hand gradually took on a glowing red color. „What are you doing here ?", ask the 20-year-old threatening, while his dark gray eyes were still directed at the newspaper before him. Ace knew very well how this creature could inflict extreme pain, so he wanted to avoid any eye contact. „_You can feel it, right? This urge to be near him and thus let everything hurtful disappear into the deeps of your subconscious_", whispered the voice now dangerously close to Aces ear and ignored obviously the question asked earlier by the fire devil. In reply Ace only let red flames flare up menacingly on his right shoulder, what forced the creature to move back a little bit. „I've told you before, that I'm not interested in your offer and this will not change in the future", remarked the black-haired man quietly and also tried to hear in which room Marco was currently. The creature beside Ace already caused him enough problems, so that the phoenix had not to be in his own personal hell as well.

Even if Marco was sort of responsible for his current situation …

_„He is not only the trigger, but also the solution of your problem_", proclaimed the creature now almost as a response to the thoughts of Ace and continued in an amused whisper „_Besides...it is not the question, at what time you have to accept my offer...but what will happen to you, if he finally lets you try this sinful fruit and thus break the sacred oath forever_". The creature then began to laugh softly and bony fingers with long, gray nails gently caressed over Aces right palm. Two long scars in the form of a bloody cross appeared on the said area and thin black veins ran slowly like poison under Aces skin to his elbow. „_He will not stop, my love...your body is a disease, with which he has been infected a long time ago_", muttered the dark voice, while Ace could neither move nor breathe properly.

„_Call his name_", sharp fingernails now dug into the center of the cross _„Let me hear you scream the name of your final perdition_". After that Ace suddenly let out a hoarse laugh, before dark gray eyes met cold black depths menacingly „Never".


End file.
